The main objective of this Program is to elucidate the effects of environmental pollutants on the development and function of the central nervous system. Basically the Program represents a multidisciplinary approach for studying the sometimes subtle morphological, biochemical and functional (physiological/behavioral) effects of various toxic agents which are of growing concern to our society by bringing to bear a variety of existing biomedical techniques. Once such adverse effects have been characterized in well-defined animal models in controlled experimental situations, they can then be specifically searched out in the more complex human clinical population. In addition, the development of new approaches and techniques for discerning adverse effects is a major objective of the Program. By meeting these objectives, a better understanding of animal models, the development of "evocative" or "provocative" diagnostic tests, and screening of potential therapeutic agents are expected to be gained and thereby provide a more rational basis for recognizing and dealing with pollutant-induced syndromes.